One Way Or Another
by ILuvBoscoFaith
Summary: [Bend It Like Beckham]After Jess's first few months in California, Joe comes to visit. What happens and will Jess tell her parents about Joe when she returns home for the holidays?


One Way Or Another  
  
[Bend It Like Beckham]  
  
After Jess's first few months in California, Joe comes to visit. What happens and will Jess tell her parents about Joe when she returns home for the holidays?  
  
Disclaimer: I just borrow them!  
  
----------  
  
Jess groaned as Jules ran into the room and jumped on her bed.  
  
"Jules, give it a rest. I'm up."  
  
"Come on, Jess. Lover boy's on the phone for ya."  
  
She let out a groan and picked up the phone next to her bed, trying to sound awake.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Jess."  
  
"Joe...hmm, I miss you!"  
  
"I know. Look,it's closed season right now and I want to come see you."  
  
"What?" she said sitting up with surprise  
  
"I want to come see you in California."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"That's perfect! I have a few days off from school so..."  
  
"Alright, well I'll call you when I get the details set."  
  
"I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye, love."  
  
"Bye."  
  
-----  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"To get Joe from the airport."  
  
"Go on then, pick up you're lover boy."  
  
"I wish you'd stop callin' him that. He has a name, ya know." She didn't wait for Jules reply,and she took a cab to the airport. She still couldn't get used to the driving even though she had a car. She arrived just as Joe's plane was letting off. She saw him and pushed her way through the crowd yelling out his name. He looked directly at her and smiled as widely as he could. He ran toward her and met her halfway, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"I missed you so much!" he said into her long, black hair  
  
"I know..I missed you too."  
  
He leaned back and his lips covered hers hungrily, letting go of the pent up passion he had for months. She returned the kiss just as eagerly and broke apart only when it was hard for her to breathe.  
  
"Let's go. Jules is dyin' to see ya"  
  
"I imagine so. I'm so happy to be here!"  
  
"I'm so happy you're here."   
  
They got Joe's luggage and hailed a cab back to the apartment. Jules was sittin' on the couch watching the television when Joe and Jess came in the apartment.   
  
"Joe!"  
  
"Hey Jules."  
  
They hugged and Jess took Joe's bags to her room. He was going to stay there during his week and a half stay with them. Jess walked back in the room and saw Joe sitting in the recliner by the TV, watching some soccer with Jules. She walked over and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"So, what's on your agenda for tonight?" asked Jules  
  
"I thought we could go to a club"  
  
"That sounds fun. Hope ya have a good time."  
  
"What? Jules, you're coming with us. I wouldn't leave my mate gloatin' at home by herself, eh. Besides, Colin's gonna be there."  
  
"Who's Colin?"  
  
"Oh just Jules little lover boy."  
  
"He is not my 'lover boy'...yet."  
  
"Uh huh. What do ya say we go get your stuff set up, Joe."  
  
"Right then. Lead the way."   
  
Jess grabbed Joe's hand and led him to her bedroom. She closed the door and soon they heard Jules get in the shower. Joe pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard and deep. She returned the kiss and soon they were laying on the bed. They didnt notice when the shower stopped and Jules walked in her room.  
  
"Whoa! Right then, sorry guys." she closed the door and Joe just laughed.   
  
Jess let her head drop back on her pillow and snuggled up to Joe.   
  
"I missed you!" he said, kissing her forehead genty. "Guess what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know that American scout that got you the place here?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's offered me a job coachin' a new girls pro team, right here in California."  
  
Jess sat up straight and screamed with delight!  
  
"You're gonna take it, right?"  
  
"Of course! I'm down here to look for an apartment."  
  
"Joe that is so great!"  
  
"What's all the noise?" Jules said, opening the door.  
  
"Joes gonna coach a new girls pro team down here!"  
  
"In California?"  
  
They nodded and Jules face lit up.   
  
"Congratulations, Joe. Now we have a real reason to celebrate tonight."  
  
Jules left the room to finish getting ready.  
  
"Joe, this is so great!"  
  
"I know...look, I know Jules is your best mate an all, but I want you to consider moving with me...ya know? Us living together..."  
  
"Joe..." she said hesitantly  
  
"Look, don't be pressured with deciding now...I just want the idea in your head."  
  
"I'll think about it..for now, just lemme enjoy you while you're here."  
  
"Hmm..." he replied softly, kissing her neck softly. Jess's head was running a million miles a minute...her and Joe, moving in together. 


End file.
